King Drew of Lyssia
by Clay19
Summary: Drew gained gills, feathers and the ability to use magic. He saves his brother and sisters from being killed. He leaves them with loyal people to go searching places to gain a army to take over his kingdom. He gains a wife and several mistress of different werelords. He finds new WereLords and gains their trust.
1. Prince William

The Wolves have ruled Lyssia for one hundred thousand years, they used to have hundreds of wolves but over the years they started dieing. While the white wolves only lost a couple a year. The years passed until there was only Wergar the last of the gray wolf. But what he didn't know was that Wergar's farther was a Wereshark but it passed him. He soon married Amelie at twenty years old she was a white wolf, but also what she didn't know was her mother was a Werehawk, it passed her to.

They soon fell in love with each other having a great life together, but she soon fell out of love with him because he just liked to concur everybody. She was soon pregnant with a child, nine months later they had a boy Wergar named him William while Amelia wanted to name him Drew. He was a spitting image of her husband that made him proud, she soon to love him because he as a innocent boy. eight years later they had a boy they named him Michael, two years later William transformed into a black wolf instead of a gray wolf or white.

At the age of ten he was the youngest Werelord to ever transform into his animal. Wergar was angry that he was a black wolf, he declared him a disgrace to the gray wolf line. Ameila had to beg him not to kill him saying she would give him other kids. She then gave birth to a girl a year later they named her Aelyn, three years later they had another girl they named Margo. Then four years later they had Tiberius a bot. None of them transformed into their wolf at ten years old.

At eighteen years old he could hold his own against his farther in his wolf form and his human one. That was when he certain abilities came forward like his magic, feathers and gills. He made sure to hide the gills and feathers from everybody, but he got help from the Romari and the Werebears of Icegarden. They also taught him how to make weapons and other stuff.

The Werebears of Icegarden taught him how to make weapons like Moonbrand and the White Fist of Icegarden. It is made from the material known as the Sturmish steel and is similar to the Wolfshead blade, except with a shape of the moon as a pommel. It glows a bright blue in the dark. On a full moon, the blade burns a white flame, similar to The White Fist of Icegarden and burns into the skin of a non-wolf blooded creature who wields it. During an eclipse, the blade burnes a black flame increasing its sharpness and gives it more punching power.

He learned how to learn how to howl that rallies an army, blood-chilling wail to strike fear and mournful death cry. Amelia and Wergar were still fighting over if William would become king of Lyssia. He raised a pack of wolf pups that found on the road with no living parents. When his farther was planning to attack Azra, The Jackal of Omir sits on the throne of Azra, ancient capital of the desert realm.

He decided to go with him, they laid siege to the capital for two months it was very hard but we won with the help of the HawkLords. The King told his son to head back home, so Prince William went home. Just has he was walking threw the gates a cloud of dust was heading their way. He knew that it wasn't his fathers army, because its not that big and farther had half of his army to head north to deal with the Hyena's or th Dog Lord.

So I scream out, "EVERYBODY MOVE INSIDE HURRY." everybody starts running inside the city. "You soldier I want everybody inside before you close these gates, do you understand me." I demanded. The young soldier nodded his head fast and moved towards the gate. "Get me archers on the wall and I want those catapults and ballistae ready to fire when they are in range." I say to a group of soldiers near me.

I went to my horse and got my WereLord armor on, it was studded black leather breast plate with buckles and clasps that allowed it to grow when he changed. "I want my family in the castle and some guard posted near by." they nodded before heading to do what he said. I watched as the last of the civilans before they closed the gate and then the bars slotted into place.

And then a portcullis slid down from the gatehouse they hurried up to the walls to see the army almost in firing range. They started setting up their catapults and siege towers. They were about four stories high, they then started pushing them forward. "Light them." I yell out to my men. Two guys run along the catapults to set the bundle on fire. "Firer!" I roar. Twenty bundles go flying in the air some making contact with the army, one hit a siege tower catching it on fire. There were screams as some people burned alive.


	2. The King surrender's

The army comes up with a battering ram, "Don't let that ram get to the gate." William yells. Several men start shooting arrows at them slowing them down, but then more people would run up to help hold it. And some men with crossbows would cover them. 'These guys don't belong in Lyssia.' he thought. They were wearing god Armour, and had the symbol of a lion on their chest. 'Defiantly don't belong here, because there are no lions.'

"Keep firing don't let those siege towers reach the wall, and somebody take out those men." Prince William yelled.

William comes walking down the step's to the huge gate. "Men! Any moment those invaders from another land are going to come threw those doors. I say if they want this city. There going to have to pay for it with there blood." he yells.

The soldiers start pounding their shields.

"Bang," "Bang," "Bang,"

The gate moves forward, making the portcullis bending forward.

Just then there is a horn that sounded. "There retreating!" a soldier yells down to his Prince. William runs up the steps to see the army moving back. Because the King's army has returned. But there wasn't that much there barely have, they wouldn't survive if they fought them. They watched as two small parties moved toward each other to talk surrounded terms.

"What are they going to do my Prince." a soldier asked.

"Well, my father knows he cant beat them with that small army. But he has to remember that he has us. So, he either is going to fight or surrender." he says to the men.

I look as the whole army lower their weapons. Everybody is stun, they didn't think that the King would do that. They see a Hawk fly toward them. Baron Griffyn was wearing the same armor as me, he stood at five feet and four inches. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Griffyn what is going on?" he asked. The Baron looked sadly at the Prince, "I'm sorry to have to say this, but the other WereLords have turned against your farther. They advised him to turn surrender. Because this Leopold, says that if he sunders that he wont kill your brothers and sisters."

"He can't believe that? No conquerer that will become King will let the rivalry King's children live." William says. Griffyn just shakes his head, "What are you going to do?" he asks his Prince. He pulls Griffyn over away from the others. "This is what we will do I'm not going to just give up. I will get my family out and have are soldiers leave the city by one of the exits. While that is happening I want to you to have my soldiers disband and go home." he says making the Baron grin.

"Is that it?" William shakes his head no, "No! I want you and your fellow HawkLords go into exile. I will send messages to Duke Bergan, Duke Manfred, Earl Mikkel, Count Vega, Duke Brand, Maron Redfern, Duke Henrik, Lady Greta, Baron Faisal, Baron Huth, Duke Lorimer, Lord Conrad, Romari and some others that are loyal to wait." The Prince said.

"My Prince what about the white wolves?" Griffyn asked. "They will get their message another way. You may go, and say goodbye to my father for me." Griffyn nods grimly before spreading his arms and taking flight. "Okay, guys I want you to lead them to the secret passage out of here. And head to the cold coast and wait for me there.


End file.
